Negatione
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Apenas eles não percebiam. Ikki/Hyoga - UA – Presente de amigo secreto do SSD para Mizuki


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Apenas eles não percebiam. (Ikki/Hyoga - UA ) – Presente de amigo secreto do SSD para Mizuki

**Negatione**

**- by Sini**

Shun amava o irmão mais do que as pessoas achavam humanamente possível. É claro que se tratando de sua pessoa, alguns não se importavam tanto. Shun era alguém visto como sensível, doce, gentil e qualquer outra qualidade afável, e por vezes feminina demais para um homem. É claro que o rapaz não gostava disso, contudo sabia que seus modos, sua educação e sua aparência guiavam as pessoas para caminhos nem sempre corretos.

Ikki, no entanto, era quase o oposto do irmão. Se havia um consenso que fazia qualquer um aproximar-se do caçula, o oposto parecia acontecer ao mais velho. A aura que emitia parecia ser agressiva e indiferente, assim preferiam manter alguma distancia. Todavia, alguém que escutasse o irmão referindo-se ao seu protetor, não conseguiria visualizar a figura de Ikki, talvez por isso muitos se surpreendiam.

Shun não era cego aos defeitos do irmão, a sua postura ou a como se comportava, apenas conseguia ver além e sabia, melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, inclusive familiares, lidar com isso.

Quando o independente irmão saíra de casa ao começar uma faculdade não fora surpresa, nem lhe faltara apoio. Quando o caçula, anos depois também o quis, antes que qualquer um pudesse objetivar, Ikki declarara que o rapaz moraria junto de si. _Superprotetor como sempre._

Estava seguindo para o fim do primeiro ano de curso. Ikki estaria se formando e com isso, a responsabilidade de renovar o contrato do aluguel ou encontrar um novo lugar ficara com ele.

Refletia sobre isso e muito mais enquanto observava o apartamento que era proposto. A cozinha não era muito espaçosa, dividindo espaço com a sala, sendo separada por um balcão, o que dava uma sensação de maior espaço e conforto. Dois quartos que se interligavam por um banheiro, um outro cômodo que poderia virar qualquer coisa, um banheiro, um lavabo. A vista da janela não era grande coisa e o prédio não era muito novo, porém ficava no centro, perto da universidade e de pontos de ônibus e metrô. Só que para duas pessoas o aluguel não compensava muito, não que fosse tão alto, pro conjunto era até barato, mas...

A proposta era melhor que as outras. Só que não sabia o que fazer. Perguntar ao irmão era inútil, Ikki era capaz de morar num lugar que fosse cozinha/sala/quarto e banheiro, tendo de dormir no cômodo 3 em 1 num colchão no chão que não sentiria a diferença em relação à um lugar com quartos separados. _Isso era frustrante._

- Shun? Tudo bem?

- Ah... Hyoga! – sorriu para o melhor amigo – Sim, estava apenas pensando em onde vou morar agora.

- Nem me fale! – suspirou o recém chegado, sentando ao lado do rapaz no banco da praça da universidade – Não consigo achar um bom lugar em condições razoáveis!

- Essa condição – brincou, indicando com os dedos – é a pior! Acredita que eu devo ter achado o lugar dos sonhos e... – parou um instante, pegou a calculadora e refez um calculo – Acho que tive uma idéia – sorriu.

0o0o0o0o0

Hyoga refletia sobre a constrangedora situação em que se metera. Os irmãos, Shun na verdade, havia oferecido o quarto vazio e teria um banheiro só para ele, pensando em proteger sua privacidade. Porém, fora teimoso e achara mais justo sortearem os quartos. Conclusão? Iria ter de dividir o banheiro com um estranho! E, pior! Um banheiro com duas portas! Ia ser uma porcaria até conseguir se conciliar com o tal Ikki.

Falando nisso...

0o0o0o0o0

- Mas e o seu namorado Shun? Dividir apartamento com o irmão é uma coisa, com um amigo será que ele não vai implicar? – sempre o via esperando o rapaz na outra saída, algumas raras vezes o avistou na biblioteca e era forçado a admitir. Era bonito.

- Que namorado, Hyoga? – o virginiano encarou o outro, se perguntando de onde viera tal besteira – Se eu tivesse um, você seria um dos primeiros a saber, é meu melhor amigo, lembra? Eu nunca fui de ficar escondendo esse tipo de coisa pra você!

- O cara do portão não é seu namorado? – o aquariano estranhou, Shun não era de ficar comentando sobre o aspecto romântico da vida, todavia também nunca fora de negar assim. – Está sempre te esperando, vão embora juntos, ao menor sinal de vista dele você já sai correndo...

- Hyoga... – sorriu – é bonito? – quase riu ao perceber um leve tom rosado no companheiro – é o meu irmão.

Shun caiu na gargalhada quando Hyoga engasgou com o suco.

0o0o0o0o0

Para Hyoga. conviver com Ikki não era difícil; quando acordava o rapaz já tinha saído, quando ia dormir, ainda não chegara e o horário das refeições raramente coincidia, quando tal ato acontecia o mais velho mantinha-se mudo.

Algumas raras vezes aconteceu de toparem no banheiro, culpa da distração e mente ocupada com outro assunto que não percebia que o lugar deveria estar ocupado e entrava direto, isso dos dois lados.

0o0o0o0o

A situação toda era muito divertida, ao menos para Shun. Ele observava a rotina e os sinais que os outros dois emitiam sem perceber.

Ikki, como Hyoga, num primeiro momento achou que fossem namorados e tentou manter a privacidade deles, até ser confrontado. O rapaz sorria com a lembrança do irmão, orgulhoso, sem querer dar o braço a torcer pelo engano continuando com seus loucos horários (que de fato existiam, mas estavam exagerados) que agora incluíam acordar um pouco mais tarde e aparecer nos finais de semana.

Já Hyoga continuava a tentar não indicar seu interesse, só que... A cada dia acordava mais cedo, dizendo que tinha que estudar mais e pegava parte do café da manhã do outro, chegava mais cedo para o almoço e saía mais tarde coincidindo acidentalmente com a saída ou chegada do mais velho e todos os dias ficava estudando até mais tarde, acabando por dormir no sofá.

E Shun tinha certeza que não sonhara nos dias que viu o irmão carregando o loiro adormecido para o respectivo quarto.

Às vezes, somente às vezes, o caçula do lugar gostaria que seus companheiros parassem de esconder as coisas com uma cortina, parassem de fingir que não havia nada e assumissem de vez que estavam juntos.

Enquanto isso, ele ficaria se divertindo com as _nem um pouco _óbvias tentativas de seguirem como estranhos, quando coincidentemente os dois iriam passar o final de semana na casa de um amigo que ele, Shun, não conhecia.

Será que pensavam que ele não ia gostar? Será que ele deveria dizer que a idéia de morarem juntos fora dele e que sempre achara Hyoga a pessoa perfeita para o irmão?

.

.

.

Não...

Melhor esperar até que as desculpas esfarrapadas se esgotassem, ou que até ele arranjar seu próprio namorado ou apartamento...

_Fim_

**N/A:** desculpe não ser a melhor das obras, a inspiração me faltou.

Agora, depois de ser oficialmente intimada, eu prometo (não sei pra quando, aviso) fazer outra englobando essa fic. Certo? Tenham calma comigo! XD

Beijoss!!

Sini


End file.
